


Prison Break

by wrothmothking



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrothmothking/pseuds/wrothmothking
Summary: Kisame gets caught.





	Prison Break

Blaring lights bore down on him. He buried his head in his arms, closed his eyes, tried to sleep, but the harsh metal of the table he was cuffed to and the sharp pain in his throat proved too distracting. Hunger gnawed at his stomach. Fuzzy lightheadedness reared up every time he lifted his head to readjust; his arms were falling asleep. He'd been in worse states, but that was not to say this was negligible. And it wasn't likely to change soon.

Yamanaka had been clear. There would be no water, no food, no ratty cot in a cold cell until he talked. Like hell. Two of his ribs were cracked, he should be in the hospital.

There was a bang. The ground shook, someone screamed. Earthquake? Explosion? Kisame hesitated. Much as it rankled, he was in no shape to fight his way out. He felt a migraine coming on. Ah, well.

Taking the paperclip from his mouth, he picked the cuffs and stood. No one banged on the glass. No one rushed in to force him on his knees.

The door had an electronic lock and, by the looks of it, was going-

It opened.

"Madara," Kisame said, faux calmly, for the camera.

Obito evidently didn't care about the camera, because between one blink and another he was _there_ , pulling Kisame into an embrace that chased the chill from his bones. And if it burned a little, it was worth bearing.

"You're hurt." Like it was a personal failing. To Obito, it probably was.

"Hardly. My ego's bruised, though; Gai didn't even remember me."

Obito handed him his sidearm, a lowly pistol--Kisame was more of a shotgun person--then retreated from his personal space. Kisame missed his warmth immediately.

"We have to go."

Outside the interrogation room, the silence of the precinct was oppressive.

"What happened?"

"Sasori. Most everyone's fast asleep."

"Only asleep? Getting sentimental in your old age?"

Obito snorted. "Hardly. The chaos brought on by their loss would be bad for business. We're going out through here."

'Here' being a window about half as wide as Kisame.

Seeing his concerns written across his face, Obito 'assured', "I've seen how flexible you can be. You'll be fine."

Reminding himself of the importance of context, Kisame didn't bother hiding his blush and tried. Tall as he was, his legs found purchase outside easily, but the frame caught right over his ribs, and he may have whined.

"Kis-"

"I'm fine." Just had to shimmy a little. Twist his back up and angle to the side and--free!

"Your ribs are broken."

"Cracked, actually. You needn't worry."

"But I do," Obito said, clambering out with too much elegance, "because I care about you."

There was something terribly pointed about that. Something Kisame may have interpreted wrongly, however well he knew Obito, had he not held his tongue until they got in the car, the quiet between them marred by the locusts and a smattering of gunshots from inside they both ignored.

"I'm sorry I worried you when I didn't come home last night."

Obito's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "It was two nights ago."

Kisame didn't comment, his mind racing as it tried to piece together the missing time. How long he'd been unconscious, how long Yamanaka and Nara had tried to interrogate him, together and apart, how long he'd been left to his own devices.

"I should've killed them."

"No, you were right."

Reaching out, Kisame grasped one of Obito's hands and held it between them. 'I'm here,' it said. 'I'm okay,' it said.

"I shouldn't've sent you out there alone."

"It was recon. Supposed to be, anyway. Can you pull in here? Not to ruin the moment, but I'm pretty hungry."

"Of course."

For their own sake, they best have fast service.


End file.
